1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the preparation of tooling for the manufacture of composite parts, and specifically comprises a tooling prepreg which prepreg has a freezer shelf-life of over 6 months and which cures to free standing stability at room temperature, and can be subsequently cured to withstand temperatures as high as 350.degree. F.